lyrania3fandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
Bosses Throughout Lyrania, there are villages that just seem to draw the wrong kind of attention. Every two hours, a large monster appears to wreak havoc on the villagers and if unopposed will leave shortly thereafter, laughing to itself with armfuls or bagfuls of incredible loot and an abundance of money. Getting sick and tired of constantly having to rebuild their homes and shops, the villagers decided to strike back and offer rewards to mercenaries that came to save them from the continued onslaughts. Brave warriors from all across Lyrania can travel to their nearest village to sign up in the fight against these annoying bosses. Frequency/Contracts Player Death Rewards/Loot Boss Caps (Formulas) Boss Names Boss Globals Frequency/Contracts Although they annoy the piss out of the villagers with their appetites for destruction, the bosses are kind enough to be extremely punctual. Bosses appear every odd hour (local Lyranian time) on the dot. And as the mayor of each village knows how spot on these bosses are with their wishes to loot their towns, they set up a stand for mercenaries wishing to battle the beasts 15 minutes prior to the boss' arrival. If you, fierce and valiant Lyranian wish to take part of these epic battles, you will need to access the Bosses menu from the Battle drop down on your screen. If the contract stand is not yet set up, it will let you know how long until the next boss is to arrive, and you will be able to sign a contract within the 15 minutes leading up to it. There will be an announcement at the moment the stands are set up, as well as 5 minutes before the boss gets there for the battle. Once a contract has been signed, you will receive a notification to prove it was done. This can also be referenced in your Log (also under the Battle drop-down) if need be. One must sign a contract prior to the boss' arrival, though. Once the fight has begun, if you do not have a contract, you will not receive any money, gold, or gems once the boss is defeated. Once the boss arrives at the top of the odd hour, a final announcement will be sounded that the giant monster has arrived. You must dash back to the Bosses menu and click "Attack", and your fight will then begin. You will attack the boss every 4.5 seconds automatically and will be able to watch your damage accumulate without having to click further. The mercenaries will have 15 minutes from the moment the boss arrives to defeat it, or else it will laugh at all the feeble attempts and leave the village with its new treasures. If you move to a new area, you must be able to kill a mob in that area before contracting. This prevents lesser-experienced players from trying to ride the coattails of stronger players for easy and free loot/rewards. If you move to a new area and get a message to seek work elsewhere or prove your worth on mobs nearby, just kill a mob quickly and go back to the contract stand. If you have a contract and are more than a minute late to attack the boss, your general mob kills will grant 25% normal EXP and gold until 7 minutes into the boss fight, at which point you'll lose your contract and the boss stats will recalculate. If you die or don't have a contract, your EXP/gold won't be affected. This is simply to try and reduce the amount of people that get contracts and miss bosses, and also 'tag' bosses for loot and go back to attacking mobs. Back to Top Player Death A little something special happens during the fights with these monstrosities; you gain the small ability to regenerate health. Whereas with a normal mob, you fight round after round until one of you perishes, with health diminishing hit after hit, against bosses you are only killed if the boss hits you and it does enough damage that it kills you in a single hit. If you have enough HP to survive a hit, you will have full health again for the next time the boss takes a swing at you. Which isn't all that often - we are very fortunate they are so slow to attack. You have a 1 in 50 chance to be attacked by a boss. And even if it attacks, you have a chance to avoid the hit, which will be based on how much Evasion you have. On the chance you are attacked though and it does kill you, it will bring you to the original Bosses screen and let you know how many of your compatriots still battle the beast, how much HP the boss has remaining, and how long they have to kill the thing until it departs with all its goodies. There is also a "Refresh" button that you can click every so often to keep track of the on-going fight. Although you are no longer able to fight the current boss, you will have the chance to exact your revenge in two hours time. But once you see the boss has been killed, then you will have a "Loot" button on the Bosses page (as long as you landed at least one hit). Back to Top Rewards/Loot If a boss is defeated within the 15-minute time frame the boss sticks around, then anyone that landed at least one hit on the boss will be able to loot the corpse for goodies and may have done enough to be rewarded with money, jade, and/or gems by the villagers for helping to prevent more devastation. The rewards from the villagers are divvied up based on the percentage of damage done to the boss, NOT raw damage number, which can actually be less but earn more if a higher percentage. But only for those that fought and signed a contract with them. If someone else fought the boss but did not sign anything with the villagers agreeing to help, they will only be able to loot the corpse for possible treasures. In regards to villager rewards, the damage not done by fighters without contracts (if any) will be split up based on which fighters did what percent of the total damage. For example, if three people get contracts for their boss and Fighter 1 does 50% of the total damage, Fighter 2 does 30% of the total damage, and Fighter 3 takes care of the remaining 20%, that is the breakdown of total rewards that will be spread out by the villagers. The total amount of rewards to be split amongst the contracted fighters is based on how many people signed up to fight, and how much HP the boss has. HP is determined by the level of the contracted fighters. The higher their levels, the more HP the boss will have when it arrives. But along with the amount of reward given, it can be less or more than the average down or up to 25% (randomized). So if the average reward for the fighter (based on his or her damage done to the boss) would be 50g, 200 jade, 200 Dungeon Points (DP) and 10 gems... it could randomly increase up to 62g50s, 250 jade, 250 DP, and 12 gems or randomly decrease down to 37g50s, 150 jade, 150 DP, and 8 gems. And, any fluctuation would be random, so that is based on... well, luck. :P To minimize losses while hiring mercs to do their dirty work, the locals have decided to cap the monetary rewards they hand out once a boss is defeated. But along with capping the maximum money, jade, and gems one can receive, they've also added a minimum as well (as long as at least one blow was dealt to the boss). The caps are determined as (Area number x 25g, 25 jade, 25 DP, and 5 gems) minimum and up to (Area number x 1p, 100 jade, 100 DP, and 20 gems) maximum. So they look like this for each area: Area 1 - Minimum - 25g, 25 jade, 25 DP, 5 gems ; Maximum - 1p, 100 jade, 100 DP, 20 gems Area 2 - Minimum - 50g, 50 jade, 50 DP, 10 gems ; Maximum - 2p, 200 jade, 200 DP, 40 gems Area 3 - Minimum - 75g, 75 jade, 75 DP, 15 gems ; Maximum - 3p, 300 jade, 300 DP, 60 gems Area 4 - Minimum - 1p, 100 jade, 100 DP, 20 gems ; Maximum - 4p, 400 jade, 400 DP, 80 gems Area 5 - Minimum - 1p25g, 125 jade, 125 DP, 25 gems ; Maximum - 5p, 500 jade, 500 DP, 100 gems Area 6 - Minimum - 1p50g, 150 jade, 150 DP, 30 gems ; Maximum - 6p, 600 jade, 600 DP, 120 gems Area 7 - Minimum - 1p75g, 175 jade, 175 DP, 35 gems ; Maximum - 7p, 700 jade, 700 DP, 140 gems Area 8 - Minimum - 2p, 200 jade, 200 DP, 40 gems ; Maximum - 8p, 800 jade, 800 DP, 160 gems Area 9 - Minimum - 2p25g, 225 jade, 225 DP, 45 gems ; Maximum - 9p, 900 jade, 900 DP, 180 gems Area 10 - Minimum - 2p50g, 250 jade, 250 DP, 50 gems ; Maximum - 10p, 1000 jade, 1000 DP, 200 gems Area 11 - Minimum - 2p75g, 275 jade, 275 DP, 55 gems ; Maximum - 11p, 1100 jade, 1100 DP, 220 gems Area 12 - Minimum - 3p, 300 jade, 300 DP, 60 gems ; Maximum - 12p, 1200 jade, 1200 DP, 240 gems Area 13 - Minimum - 3p25g, 325 jade, 325 DP, 65 gems ; Maximum - 13p, 1300 jade, 1300 DP. 260 gems Area 14 - Minimum - 3p50g, 350 jade, 350 DP, 70 gems ; Maximum - 14p, 1400 jade, 1400 DP, 280 gems Area 15 - Minimum - 3p75g, 375 jade, 375 DP, 75 gem ; Maximum - 15p, 1500 jade, 1500 DP, 300 gems Area 16 - Minimum - 4p, 400 jade, 400 DP, 80 gems , Maximum - 16p, 1600 jade, 1600 DP, 320 gems Area 17 - Minimum - 4p25g, 425 jade, 425 DP, 85 gems , Maximum - 17p, 1700 jade, 1700 DP, 340 gems Area 18 - Minimum - 4p50g, 450 jade, 450 DP, 90 gems , Maximum - 18p, 1800 jade, 1800 DP, 360 gems Area 19 - Minimum - 4p75g, 475 jade, 475 DP. 95 gems , Maximum - 19p, 1900 jade, 1900 DP, 380 gems Area 20 - Minimum - 5p, 500 jade, 500 DP, 100 gems , Maximum - 20p, 2000 jade, 2000 DP, 400 gems Area 21 - Minimum - 5p25g, 525 jade, 525 DP, 105 gems , Maximum - 21p, 2100 jade, 2100 DP, 420 gems Area 22 - Minimum - 5p50g, 550 jade, 550 DP, 110 gems , Maximum - 22p, 2200 jade, 2200 DP, 440 gems Area 23 - Minimum - 5p75g, 575 jade, 575 DP, 115 gems , Maximum - 23p, 2300 jade, 2300 DP, 460 gems Area 24 - Minimum - 6p, 600 jade, 600 DP, 120 gems , Maximum - 24p, 2400 jade, 2400 DP, 480 gems Area 25 - Minimum - 6p25g, 625 jade, 625 DP, 125 gems , Maximum - 25p, 2500 jade, 2500 DP, 500 gems But along with getting paid for your services, you may also find treasure on the boss' corpse when you loot it. You have a chance to find a map and/or a piece of jewelry. You have a 10% chance to find a map while looting a boss. You can find a map for either the area you are in, the area before your current location, or the area that comes after. You also have a chance to find a piece of jewelry on the boss as well, and yes you can find a map and piece of jewelry on the same corpse if you're lucky. The better the stats on the piece of jewelry, the rarer it will be to find. There is also a +/- 25% modifier applied to a player's loot constrained by the area minimum and maximum loot.This will explain why someone who does less damage than you can still get more loot. This modifier is for the money, jade, dungeon points, and gems. It doesn't affect map or jewelry drop chance. If you're lucky enough to deal the finishing blow to a boss, there is a tiny chance you can cut off the boss' head and bring it home as a trophy. This can be mounted in the trophy room in your house, and gives a small unknown bonus to Heroism. You can only mount one of each boss head in your trophy room, and it is not consumed when building the mount. By investing in the Areaboss Taxonomy'n Taxidermy token boost, you increase the minimum/maximum loot (up to +50% minimum and +25% maximum) as well as an increased chance to receive Jewelry, Map, and boss heads when turning in your contract. Lastly, the rewards from villagers do not last forever. You have 30 minutes from when the boss arrives (not dies) to claim your reward. If you do not click your Loot button on the Bosses page prior to the :30 mark, you will not get paid for your services, no matter how little or how great your damage to the fallen foe. Back to Top Boss Caps